


at the end of my rope

by safona



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safona/pseuds/safona
Summary: "Baby?" Harry mumbles, voice laced with sleep and a shiver goes through Louis at hearing the term. He hasn't called him that in so long, in that voice and, clearly, even Louis' body fucking misses it."Did you cheat on me?" Louis finds himself asking. If he's being honest it's more so he can see Harry's reaction, than a genuine question, but what has he got to lose?Sure enough, Harry's face changes from sleepy to the most incredulous look Louis' ever seen on him. He actually looks terrified, all wide eyes, mouth gaping like he can't believe Louis would even assume that and Louis would laugh at it, but he's so done with the way Harry's been acting, he just wants to know what the hell's going on.or; the one where they go to Crete and Harry is definitely hiding something.





	at the end of my rope

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to Crete for a couple days and this is what came out of that. All places in the fic I did go to and Louis mostly embodies my feelings about them. I mean, I pretty much wrote this for my own amusement, so. It's very short and a mess, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Now, I'm warning you that I am not, in fact, an english native speaker, so if anything doesn't make sense I'm sorry lol. 
> 
> x

_"Oh god, I'm clean out of air in my lungs_  
_It's all gone_  
_Played it so nonchalant_  
_It's time we danced with the truth"  
_  
_— Lorde, Sober_

  
  
Scorching. The only way Louis can describe the heat that's encompassing him, standing on the small balcony, is fucking scorching. Normally he isn't that unhappy about the weather. He's an Englishman, though; it's in his nature to complain about it every once in a while.

It was Harry's idea to come here. He doesn't know why this heat-loving fuck would choose a place like this. He may like a bit more sun than most people, but he's not suicidal. At least Louis thinks he'd choose something less traumatic than death by frying on the hot pavements of Crete. Though if he did come here to die, it's gonna be a painful death by stabbing if he doesn't bring that cold beer Louis sent him for.

He's also surrounded by bloody plants. Figures Harry would get a room with this much greenery. He kind of feels bad for smoking around them, but if he kills any, it's completely Harry's fault. It's not like he didn't know that Louis would smoke first thing they get here.

He can hear his iPhone playing new Nicki Minaj's album inside the room quietly and takes a drag out of his cigarette. He's been perched on the balcony railing for the past five minutes and he's positively melting. But it is nice, it's different. All beige buildings, red sand, low growing trees and wandering everywhere cats. So many cats. If Harry comes back with one, Louis would not be surprised.

Now, Louis can act like it's any other spontaneous vacation they've been on, because they wanted a change of scenery or summat, but he knows it's something else. Harry's been on the road for the past however many months now. They haven't seen each other in so many days, all Harry's pre-packaged, nasty green smoothies have long since gone bad in their fridge. It's the longest they've gone without seeing each other since they've met and it's inevitable that he'd be acting a bit different than normal.

Not to that extreme, though. Ever since he came back from touring a week ago, he's been so fucking weird, Louis almost didn't agree on coming here.

Thing is, he's so fucking fidgety it's full-on suspicious. He's acting like he's hiding something and Louis witnessed it enough times to be able to tell. He's also not that subtle about it. Nothing is subtle about that boy, Louis' come to learn. He jumps almost every time Louis addresses him, he's avoiding any kind of skin contact and more times than not he looks like he's straight up daydreaming.

Louis hasn't called him out on it yet. He's always been the more observant one and he'd rather figure out what the fuck is wrong first, before asking. He figures Harry would just act like he doesn't know what Louis' talking about. Come to think of it, he actually might not even realize he's been behaving like that, to be honest. He's that damn oblivious.

So this getaway might have something to do with that. Louis' not sure, but when is he ever with that man.

The only thing he's sure of is they haven't so much as kissed since Harry's been back, except for that one, awkward, stiff, peck Harry gave him when he came back from the airport, that Louis would rather not think about. He himself hasn't initiated anything yet, he figures he's been sex-deprived for so long, he can wait a bit more until all this is resolved.

He's not worried about it, per se. The only thing he can think of is that Harry went and put his dick in someone else, but the man can't for the life of him bottle things that big inside, so Louis' pretty sure it's not that. He would not last that long without it wanting to be ripped out of his throat every time he saw Louis, so going on a vacation with him, where they're gonna be together every hour of the day would be like torture, Louis supposes. And Harry isn't one for punishing himself.

He's done something, though, that much Louis is sure of.

But he's not gonna rush it. They have time.

He's gonna act completely normal and give Harry a chance of telling him himself, without any pressure. They've been a team since what seems like forever; there's nothing they can't get through or fix. So he's gonna wait until Harry comes clean about whatever the fuck he's gone and done.

He sighs and pushes himself off the railing. He'd light another cigarette up, but he's gonna give the plants a break.

He adjusts his sunglasses and goes inside. God, he's sweating so much. They haven't even been here for that long and he's already so done.

Just as he's opening the balcony doors up, there's a sound of keys turning. Harry comes in, bearing two beer bottles, his phone and two packets of cigarettes in his right hand. Louis will never understand how he can carry so much stuff at once.

"So you didn't pick up a stray cat and bring it here?" Louis asks, sliding the doors shut behind himself. He puts his hands in the pockets of his jean shorts and watches as Harry puts everything on the bedside table.

"Thought about it," he says. "But I already picked you up all those years ago, so figured it'd be a bit of an overkill," he grins and Louis makes an indignant sound.

"I should scratch your eyes out for that," he says and Harry snorts, going to the bathroom. Louis can hear him turn the faucet on and makes his way for the beer. He picks it up with a frown. All Grecian label. With weird flowers scribbled on it. He probably chose it because of the flowers, that kid.

The last chorus of _Majesty_ starts playing on Louis' iPhone and he can hear Harry softly singing it along with Labrinth. Louis smiles and goes for the beer opener. However many times Harry swears he's not one to listen to any kind of hip-hop, he could probably recite a lot of Nicki's verses, if only because Louis listens to her regularly.

"Oi, popstar," he calls, opening both beers and taking a swing out of one. Cold, bitter liquid going down his throat just as _Bed_ starts playing. Harry hums questioningly and comes back into the room. He reaches for the table, takes the small map he picked up from the hotel reception and opens it.

Louis doesn't say anything for a second, just watches. Harry's hair got so long since he has last seen him. He started wearing bandanas again to tame it a bit while he grows it out, but a few strands still got away this time and are resting against his slightly sweaty forehead.

He puts the beer down, crosses his arms over his chest and goes to stand in front of him. Harry's eyes dart to him and they just look at each other quietly before Louis raises one of his hands and tucks the few strands of dark, curled hair back in the red material. Harry bites his lip and flinches just enough for Louis to notice. Louis purses his lips and retracts his hand.

"Where are we going, then?" he asks, going to pick up his beer again. He looks out the balcony door window and squints his eyes against the beaming sun.

"Uh, Knossos Palace first, then I wanna go check out the town and the beach."

"Do I've a say in this or am I just tagging along so you're not alone in your exploring?" Louis asks teasingly, turning around.

"Did you even check what places they got here?" Harry smiles, probably already knows the answer. Louis only rolls his eyes and takes the second beer bottle, handing it to Harry. He takes it with a small _thanks_.

"No," he mutters.

"Well, then," Harry says with finality and takes a swing of his beer.

Louis scoffs.

 

"I, uh," Louis starts, looking up. "I like the trees?" he tries and ends up tripping on something. It's still hot, Louis' still melting and his sunglasses are sliding right off his nose.

Harry snorts. "Okay," he says and grips Louis' arm to steady him before he splits his skull open on one of the stones. He lets go of it quickly and Louis hopes Harry can't see him pouting behind his ray bans and his baseball cap.

"I know it's not your scene, Lou, it's fine," he says and Louis sighs.

It's not that it's not his scene. But he's having trouble finding anything positive about this place. They've been here for not even five minutes and Louis' had the pleasure of tripping three times, being bitten by small, murderous mosquitos and being yelled at by a middle-aged Spanish woman. He still doesn't know what for, but it ended up with Harry dragging him away from her by his waist so Louis kind of counts it as a win nonetheless.

"Nah, s'great. Love that a couple stones and screaming cicadas get you excited," he mutters and Harry snorts again.

They wander around for an hour, Harry reading every informative plaque with the tip of his tongue peeking out from his mouth in concentration and Louis' contact lenses almost dry up on his eyeballs while staring at it unblinkingly. Louis once initiates hand-holding and for a whole thirty minutes of sweaty palm to palm contact Harry actually behaves as normal as ever. Louis figures he's so entranced by the place he doesn't remember about whatever shit he's hiding. It's nice, though. Sweaty, but nice.

 

They ride back, the sun still beaming on everything and Louis gapes more times than not, because there are so many goats. So many of them, and they're just adorably standing around, eating grass or whatever, minding their own business.

Harry, by his own volition, is playing _Barbie Dreams_ , which they both try to rap to as much as they can and end up laughing their arses off, they're so bad at it. And it's good. So good that Louis forgets all about the important matter at hand.

 

They're sitting in a small café, Louis' on his second, bitter as fuck beer. And he's. So comfortable.

Comfortable would the best word to describe this place. Beige colored, big chairs with plush, white cushions that he'll probably regret standing up from in a few minutes. Low ceiling made out of wooden logs with grapevines wrapped around them. Not too low, just enough so it's cozy instead of feeling cramped. A couple simple chandeliers hanging, lit up just enough for everything to be visible in addition to softly burning vanilla candles, one on each table.

It's still hot, but when is it not in this place. Louis' come to terms with it. Mostly. There are indie pop remixes constantly playing from the inside of the café, soft sounds of conversations in various languages underlining all the noise. He's feeling so weirdly poetic, he could probably write a song about this place. There's a barely there smell of cigarette smoke wafting through the air, some of it coming from Harry.

They talked quietly about Harry's tour, Louis teasing him about all the domestic shit he gets to indulge himself in now that he's back. He got more fidgety than ever when Louis mentioned coming back home, so he quickly changed the topic and that was that. Now they're drinking in comfortable silence, listening to the waitress laugh with a few clients. Then Harry puts out his half burnt cigarette in the ashtray and turns to Louis.

"Beach?" he asks, already calling for the receipt and Louis downs the rest of his beer.

"Fuck yeah."

 

So. Louis knows he gets whiny sometimes. And sometimes those sometimes are because of something he himself has done - or hasn't, for that matter - he's man enough to admit that. But that doesn't stop him from pouting and being upset about it.

"It's your own fault, Lou," Harry says, amused, while putting up a beach umbrella beside the blanket Louis' sitting on. Louis pouts harder.

"I know," he mutters, looking at his rosy colored arms. Harry asked him four times before they went out to remember to put on sunblock. Louis replied to him four times, saying that _of course_ he won't. Well, he has. He spent two hours in an unforgiving sun without sunblock and now he's paying for it, hurting with every movement.

He's pretty sure if his skin had its own mind, it would tell him it disowns him. He wouldn't even blame it for it.

"Did you find any pretty stones under there?" he asks, sprawling on the blanket with a hiss and propping himself up on both elbows. As much as he liked his and Liam's water fights on the stage, he was never one for open waters. There's just something creepy about them. Maybe it's all the corpses at the bottom of the sea floor.

"Are you thinking about all the dead bodies in the sea, again?" Harry asks and Louis' gaze slides from the blue surface to Harry's face. He was probably glaring at the water. "Most of them are decomposed already, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, most, not all," Louis says and watches as Harry shakes his head with a small smile. He then takes two long strides to his bag that lays on a big rock beside his diving goggles and hauls it onto the blanket. Louis reaches into it and comes back with a handful of stones.

"Found one for each of our boys," Harry says, plopping down in front of Louis. He takes the stones from Louis' hand and starts arranging them into a line. Louis' eyes narrow. There are four stones. A big sandy one - obviously for Liam, an all black one - Zayn's, and then one small blue one and one very brightly orange with red stripes.

"If you mean to tell me that the small blue one is mine, remember no one knows where we are and murdering you will be real easy," he says dryly and not half a second goes by before Harry puts two fingers under his chin, raises it and kisses him. It's closed-mouth and too dry for Louis' liking, but he can do nothing but stare at Harry's closed eyes, dumbfounded. Harry pulls away and pecks Louis one more time, quickly.

"Thought it was obvious the orange one is for you," he says, clearly oblivious to Louis' momentary distress, and reaches down for it. "Reminds me of your personality, all fiery and intense, but in the best way," he says with a smile.

"Well," Louis chokes out. "Glad you think of me as intense, babe," the endearment slipping right off his tongue. He can see Harry pursing his lips a bit at it, but he recovers quickly and smiles up at Louis.

"In the best way, baby."

 

They've just come from the beach, a layer of stale sweat on both their bodies and Louis immediately goes for the shower. He fucking hates sweat. One of the reasons why he's never liked working out, even more so than the working out part. The only time ever he can allow his body to be sticky and sweaty is after sex, and even then he more times than not gets up to shower. For how much of a messy person he is, he's never been a disgusting one.

Of course Harry is the complete opposite, he doesn't mind one bit whatever state his body is in, whether it's clean or dirty, he's good either way. Louis can't even give a rough estimate of how many times he's literally kicked the man out of his own bed and ordered him to go shower before he even thinks of coming near him.

He's just coming out of the bathroom, having spent too much time on shampooing the sand out of his hair, when he hears Harry's soft snores. He pads into the room, all white walls with way too many pictures of people on the beach, and comes to a slow halt in the middle of it.

He secures the white hotel towel around his hips and runs a hand through his water heavy fringe. He has to blink more times than normal, because of his contact lenses going a bit dry with all the wind on the beach, but he manages, watching quietly Harry's sprawled out form on the comfortable looking chair. His chest is slowly going up and down, both his big hands resting on it, linked. His head is laying back, mouth slightly open and Louis tilts his head and sighs.

He's been a bit more normal today, what with the hand-holding and that kiss and all. It irks Louis even more now, though. What is it. What is it and why has he been hiding it for more than a week.

Louis' normally a pretty patient person.

A complete fucking lie, he's absolutely not. But.

He can understand when someone needs time, needs to figure shit out themselves before saying anything to anyone else. When that shit is clearly to do with Louis, though, he doesn't know how much more he can stand.

He could just bite the bullet and ask. He could. He could also wait for it to boil over. Chances are Harry will tell him sooner or later, but why wait for either when he could know now.

He bites his lip and crosses his arms over his chest. It's been such a good day. Despite the lack of endearments, except for that one single 'baby' he got called by him today and Harry's constant fidgeting, they did have fun. Why ruin it?

He's thinking about how the rest of the days here will look like with Harry acting the way he's been and sees Harry begin to stir, his breathing getting quicker and his back arching off the chair slightly.

Just as he's opening his eyes, Louis softly pads his way and comes to a halt in front of him. He cocks his hip, arms still crossed over his chest. It's his _you fucked up and I'm gonna give you shit for it now_ stance, as Harry once called it. He laughed then, now he can only scowl.

"Baby?" Harry mumbles, voice laced with sleep and a shiver goes through Louis at hearing the term. He hasn't called him that in so long, in that voice and, clearly, even Louis' body fucking misses it.

"Did you cheat on me?" Louis finds himself asking. If he's being honest it's more so he can see Harry's reaction, than a genuine question, but what has he got to lose?

Sure enough, Harry's face changes from sleepy to the most incredulous look Louis' ever seen on him. He actually looks terrified, all wide eyes, mouth gaping like he can't believe Louis would even assume that and Louis would laugh at it, but he's so done with the way Harry's been acting, he just wants to know what the hell's going on.

"Are you, do you," Harry stutters, hands gripping the armrest. "Have you been thinking that the whole time?" he asks, standing up. "Oh my God, have I been acting like that the whole time?" he sits down again, hand on his mouth.

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly. He fucking _knew_ the idiot didn't know he was acting differently.

"I would fucking never, you know that, what the hell, Louis?" Harry says then, seriously offended and what the fuck, no. He's not allowed to be the angry one right now.

"What is it, then? What's got you behaving like you're gonna catch on fire if you touch me? Why does it feel like you taking me here is some kind of remedy for something you've done?" Louis asks, keeping his voice down as much as he can and when Harry doesn't answer, just sits still, looking at the ground with a frown, Louis can't. He just can't.

"Alright, listen," he starts, uncrossing his arms, letting them fall against his sides. "If you can't fucking talk to me I'm just gonna go," he goes for the hallway, the only sound being his bare feet against the cold tiles. "I'll be taking an early flight home while you figure out what the fuck-"

"I got a dog."

Louis pauses. What.

"What," he says.

"I got a-"

"No, no. I heard you. Just," he turns around to the flustered looking man. What the fuck. "What."

Harry groans and covers his face with his hands. Louis just stands there and frowns, mouth open. What.

"It's fucking stupid," Harry says quietly and Louis normally would reply _no, you're fucking stupid_ , because he's a child, but now all he can do is stare. Then Harry starts talking the fastest Louis' ever heard him speak.

"I couldn't deal with being away from you for so long and you know how impulsive I get under pressure and we've been talking about getting a Dalmatian and I went on some website like half-tour in and one had similar eyes to you and I just went and got it and she's been at my mum's place for a few months and Gemma's taking her to our's when we get back," he takes a big breath, turns to Louis and he looks half a second from fucking crying and Louis just.

He looks up at the ceiling. And starts laughing. He covers his face with his hands. And laughs.

He can feel Harry's eyes on him. He probably thinks he's insane, but Louis is just. So fucking relieved.

After a minute he puts his hands on his hips and looks down at him. If he looked terrified when Louis asked him about cheating, now he looks like he's terrified _of Louis_.

"You," Louis starts, but he's smiling so wide he can't form full sentences. He drags a hand over his face. "You've been acting like you've gone and murdered one of my sisters, and all you did was get a fucking dog?" he asks, voice an octave higher from not fucking _believing_ and Harry looks down with a frown.

"I didn't _just_ get a dog. I got _us_ a dog. A dog we've been talking about going and checking out for a year now and I just," he cuts himself off, biting his lip. _Christ_ , that boy.

"Is this some kind of domestic-type of thing you wanted us to do together and now that you've done it by yourself you think our whole relationship's dynamic is ruined?" Louis asks dryly. He should've fucking figured it was about Harry caring about making big couple-y decisions together.

"That's fucking stupid," Harry says, but then turns to Louis with a crooked smile. "Yeah."

Yeah. There we go.

"And you taking us here, out of nowhere? What's up with that?" Louis asks. Something like that couldn't possibly get Harry to book them a sudden flight to a fucking Greek island, however many miles from home.

"Oh, I just really wanted to see the ruins here," he replies easily.

Right. Figures. This fucking boy.

"So I'm not as good at deduction as I thought I was," Louis mumbles.

"Wha'?" Harry drawls, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing. Just," he starts, and comes closer to plop himself down on Harry's lap sideways, arms going around his neck. He smiles when Harry huffs out a breath and grabs his thighs with one hand, Louis' waist with the other. "I'm just happy nothing's wrong."

He puts his forehead to Harry's and gives him a light peck on the mouth. Then smacks him across his head.

"Fucking mad at you, though, that the reason I haven't been yet fucked in a week that you've been here is cause of a fucking dog," he tells him and Harry hangs his head, laughing.

"Actually, why the fuck couldn't you even fucking touch me? I was literally going out of my skin the whole time."

"Told you, I didn't even notice I was acting differently. Guess in all those months apart I forgot how to treat my boy," he says and squeezes Louis' thigs.

Louis hums lowly. "You're just fucking weird, then," he deadpans.

Harry snorts. "You've been fucking my weird for years," he says, not even trying to deny the accusation.

"I would be glad to be fucking your weird right about now, if you're done," Louis says and yelps when Harry hauls him up, standing up from the chair, one arm under both his thighs, the other under his back, and starts walking to the bedroom.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Majesty," Harry hums with a grin and Louis rolls his eyes, putting his face in Harry's neck.

"You're ridiculous," he mutters. Harry just laughs. Honestly, this boy.

 

Louis, honest to God, hasn't realized just how sex-deprived he has really been. He can barely keep quiet as Harry's plush, cherry-red mouth caresses his neck and jaw, peppering his skin with small, but loud in the otherwise quiet room kisses. Harry's hands roam his body freely, feverishly, making Louis shiver, and every time they come into contact with his towel-covered cock, his toes curl against the silky sheets he's been gently laid upon five minutes earlier.

His own hands have been going up and down Harry's back, feeling the hard muscles there, reveling in how smooth and perfect Harry's skin feels underneath his palms. He arches up slightly when Harry starts sucking a lovebite into his skin at the base of his neck and his hands go up to grip Harry's hair gently. Harry licks over the bruised, pulsing skin and catches Louis' parted lips in a wet kiss. He backs up a bit, his teeth pulling Louis' bottom lip a little. He knocks their foreheads together gently and sighs when Louis opens his eyes to look at him.

"It's so fucking hot, Christ," he says and Louis huffs out a quiet laugh, closing his eyes again.

"You telling me that?" he says and brings Harry in by the back of his head again. They kiss slowly, lips dragging against each other and Louis breathes out through his nose, feeling Harry shiver when Louis' fingernails scratch the nape of his neck. Louis brings his right leg closer to himself when Harry's hand starts caressing under his thigh, going up until he grips Louis' right cheek, the tips of his fingers pressing down on the soft flesh.

"What d'you want, baby?" Harry asks, pulling away, one of his long fingers' pads nearing Louis' hole, the thumb of his other hand brushing Louis' nipple gently. Louis' breath hitches, but he breathes out slowly when Harry's hand moves from his chest to go grab at his waist.

"You know damn well what I want, Styles, don't play with me," he manages shakily, Harry's dry finger now delicately prodding at his opening and Harry smirks, the little shit.

""Course," he says easily. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna make you say it, though," he grips Louis' cheek tighter and Louis huffs, as much as he can huff while being this turned on anyway.

"You're insufferable," he breathes out and goes to pinch Harry's nipple, but Harry's other hand immediately goes to grab at his wrist and pins it down beside his head. Harry licks over his lips slowly and raises an eyebrow at him. Louis rolls his eyes and pushes his head up from the mattress, gets as close to Harry's face as he can.

"I want you to fuck me into the goddamn mattress, Styles," he says, his voice barely over a whisper and he can hear Harry swallow loudly, the hand on his arse tightening.

"Can do that," he says hoarsely and goes to sit back on his heels, the hand that was on Louis' wrist going up to his hair, pushing it back. Louis watches the muscles in his arm move with the motion and bites his bottom lip. He pushes himself up on his elbows slowly, eyes traveling down Harry's form. He's still in his swimming trunks and that's just. Unacceptable. Especially when Louis can see the clear outline of his hard cock through them.

"Get your kit off, would you," he says as Harry gets up from the bed and goes to his traveling bag. "I feel like I forgot how your dick looks like, I haven't seen it in so long."

Harry chuckles, rummaging through one of the pockets of his bag and straightens up, a small bottle of lube and a condom in hand. "I love when you talk dirty to me," he says mockingly and Louis lays back down and presses the palms of his hands on his face, huffing out a laugh.

"Shut up and fuck me, you slow fuck," he says and feels the bed dip beside him, Harry settling in between his spread legs. He feels Harry's hands grip under each of his thighs, pushing them more apart.

"As you wish, my love," he drawls, his voice dropping an octave. Louis opens his eyes and, right. As slow of a person Harry can be, he got rid of his trunks in mere seconds, while Louis had his eyes closed. He has his bottom lip pulled into his mouth, half-closed eyes watching and Louis might just melt under his steady gaze.

He sighs when Harry bends down and kisses him. He licks over his bottom lip and Louis opens his mouth wider for Harry's tongue to easily slip in. He can feel Harry grip the towel Louis, for whatever reason still has on, and rip it off, the fabric falling onto the ground with a soft thud. Harry grips his cock then, giving it a gentle tug and Louis moans into his mouth, Harry swallowing the sound. He thumbs over the slit lightly and goes over Louis' whole length, spreading the pre-come all over it.

Louis feels like his whole body is made out of cotton, one of his hands loosely gripping Harry's bicep, the other finding its way to Harry's cock. Harry hisses out a _fuck_ into Louis' mouth before he knocks Louis' hand off of him. Louis whines softly in disapproval, but it quickly turns into a moan when Harry gives him a rougher tug, fucking his tongue more vigorously into his mouth. Then Harry's hand leaves his cock completely, and he hears the lube bottle being opened up. He grips Harry's hair harshly when the man pushes one finger into him without preamble and bites Harry's lip.

"Fuck, I missed your heat, baby," Harry says, curling his finger inside him. His other hand travels up and down Louis' side, thumb going over his nipple a few times and Louis can feel how his own chest moves with his heavy breathing, his heart hammering against it. He can feel Harry prodding at his prostate over and over and every time small sparks go through the whole length of his spine. He arches up and feels a whimper being ripped out of his throat as Harry ducks down to lick over his nipple, his tongue quick and rough and just overall fucking sinful.

"Baby," he moans urgently, gripping Harry's hair as he bites his nipple gently. Harry hums against his chest, Louis shuddering as he feels him slowly retract his finger from inside him. Then he hears soft rustling as Harry opens the condom packet and sighs, Harry's two fingers spreading more lube around his hole, tips of them dipping in and out. He feels his muscles loosening, remembering, desperately wanting and craving.

He hears Harry breathe out shakily as he lines himself up and pushes into him slowly. Louis grips both his biceps and scrunches up his face a bit, breathing in deeply. He opens his eyes when Harry bottoms out, finding Harry's own eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He reaches one hand out to him and brings him down by his neck, mouths slotting together.

Harry starts to move gently and Louis can't help but moan, legs going around Harry's hips automatically. Harry's hand goes to grip under his right knee then, pulling it away from his body. He brings it closer to Louis' chest, the position making him hit Louis' prostate head on and Louis curses into his mouth, back arching up. Harry then quickens his thrusts, starts fucking into him earnestly, Louis letting out soft _uh, uh, uhs_ each time he bottoms out. The bed creaks along with their movements, the sounds loud and obscene.

They come apart together, Louis with one of Harry's hands on his cock, giving it a few rough, then gentle tugs. He comes, biting Harry's lip harshly, clenching around him. Harry follows, stilling atop him, one hand going to grip Louis' arse firmly. Louis can feel him shoot into the condom, dizzy from his own orgasm, dazed. He scratches Harry's scalp lazily when he pulls out slowly after a moment.

"Good shag, Styles," he says, his voice rough. Harry snorts softly, tying up the condom and throws it on the bedside table.

"You're not that bad of a lay yourself," he says and bends down to peck Louis' oversensitive lips. Louis hums into it.

"Alright," he says after a moment. "I love you, but we either shower or you're sleeping on the couch," he says and smiles when Harry laughs joyfully.

"I love you way too much," Harry says, pecking his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://saffona.tumblr.com/) | come say hi and let me know what you think
> 
> If you haven't noticed - I love Nicki's new album. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
